Bella y ahora la bestia eres tú
by I'mtheVampireGirl
Summary: A mis 17 años, Edward y yo seguimos siendo amigos. Él ahora anda bastante más egocéntrico y yo...continúo siendo yo. Pero un día ¡plaf! Edward se convirtió en un ¿monstruo?. Y aquí estoy hoy, ayudándolo a encontrar una chica a quien entregar amor verdadero para deshacer su supuesto "hechizo" y volver a la normalidad, mientras me niego a creer que siento algo más que amistad por él.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer (incluso Edward...). _Mía_ sólo lo es la trama :3

* * *

**Bella y ahora la bestia eres tú.**

* * *

** Prefacio **

* * *

— ¡Apártate! —bramó como un animal rabioso. Di un paso atrás. Su voz se había tornado mucho más grave.

Lo que comenzó como una lección se convirtió en algo mucho más serio. Llegados al punto de que la cosa en la que él se convertía le absorbía su verdadera alma. Ya no quedaban a penas restos de mi amigo en aquel cuerpo demoníaco.

Si no actuaba ahora, el monstruo que tenía delante se escaparía y desaparecería por completo su pequeña parte humana. ¿Qué mierda podía hacer yo? ¡Agh! ¡Qué maldita tensión!

Correr en su dirección fue mi primer impulso, y también el más suicida. Me abalancé contra su cuerpo antes de que sus ojos carmesí se posaran sobre mí. Me agarré a su espalda como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios; reacciona! ¡Por favor! —gritaba mientras el monstruo gruñía y daba bandazos de un lado a otro para deshacerse de mí.— ¡PARA! —y una cachetada llegó a mi cara, cortándome con unas largas uñas la mejilla izquierda y haciéndome caer de culo en la tierra del bosque.

Quedé inmóvil después de tocar mi mejilla y descubrir que salía un buen puñado de sangre del corte. ¿A caso ya no quedaba nada de Edward en aquel demonio?

* * *

Idea que surgió en mi mente des de hace semanas y que no me dejaba dormir. He tenido que escribirla por mera cuestión de supervivencia (y por no parecer un zombi CADA mañana O_o).

Si gusta actualizaré una vez por semana; si todo va bien serán los viernes (:

Les aviso; habrá humor, romance, drama(?), amistad y esas cosas :3

**¿Tomatazos, abucheos, risas, decepción, sonrisas, caras de "quiero más porfiiis"? Háganmelo saber con su review(A)**

~TC-Girl


	2. ¿Eso es una máscara?

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer (incluso Edward...). _Mía_ sólo lo es la trama :3

* * *

**Bella y ahora la bestia eres tú.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1- **¿Eso es una máscara?

* * *

_La playa estaba llena de chicos. Era como si todos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para hacer una manifestación en contra de la caza de ballenas. Uh, pero esta gente no eran ecologistas cabreados. No, no. Eran surferos de esos con cabellos dorados que se mueven de izquierda a derecha mientras van corriendo por la orilla a cámara lenta, chocando sus pies con las olas. Ah..._

_—¡Bella!— me giré al escuchar mi nombre. Wou, un sexy surfero que avanzaba hacia mi persona.— Te he estado esperando por tanto tiempo.— me entraron ganas de responderle "No sé quién eres, pero seguro que lo que dices es cierto"._

_Y aquí venia, con tabla de surf en mano. Pero espera un momento, ¿y su cara? No la veía des de esta distancia. ¡Que se apure a acercarse! Unos metros más y casi podía distinguirla..._

— ¡Arriba dormilona! Vamos, vamos, vamos. —plaf. Todo se ha vuelto negro. No-puede-ser-cierto.— No me hagas repetirlo Bella.— _sigue soñando, sigue soñando_. Un ruido se escuchó y puf: se hizo la luz. Apreté los párpados con más fuerza. _Sueño vuelve, pliiiiis_.— ¡Vamos! —todo el calor desapareció. ¡Mis sábanas no! Agh. ¿Donde había ido a parar mi adorada mantita? Me alcé en el colchón sin abrir los ojos, toqué a oscuras hasta encontrarla y volví a recostarme tapada hasta la cabeza.— Isabella Marie Swan tienes 5 segundos para salir de la cama.

Apreté los dientes tras ver que recuperar a mi surfero era tarea imposible. Mamá, mamá, mamá... Mi querida mami. Algún día me las pagarás.

— 1... — apreté mis uñas contra la pobre almohada. Mis manos quedarían marcadas allí por siempre.— 2... — Respira hondo y... ¡Fuera mantita! Bien.— 3...— Un pie fuera.— 4... —Otro pie en el suelo.— Y... —El último esfuerzo, tu puedes conseguirlo.— ¡5¡!— Arriba.

— Gracias por despertarme, mami. Muchísimas gracias. —solté con el sarcasmo que utilizo día a día. Caminé hasta el lavabo con mis ojos aún acostumbrándose a la maldita luz del día.

— Sabes que llegarías tarde a clase si yo no fuese tu despertador, cariño. —Renée besó mi mejilla y salió de mi habitación riendo de esa forma "cariñosa" que tienen las madres. Ya no soy su pequeña; ¡tengo 17 años!

A ducharme, peinarme, vestirme y prepararme para otro pesado día de instituto. Yupi, que diversión. (¿Ya he dicho que me encanta el sarcasmo, cierto?)

* * *

¡PIIP-PIIIP!

Uh, esa bocina sólo podía significar que era hora de irse.

— Adiós Pa. —le di un apretón cariñoso a Charlie, o al menos pretendía serlo, y sorbí la última gota del vaso de leche.

— ¿Los platos se recogerán solos, Bells? —preguntó Charlie, sin levantar la vista del periódico que sostenía. Dah, él y sus manías. A toda prisa, agarré los cacharros y los dejé en el fregadero.

— ¿Contento?

— Mucho.— respondió. Rodé los ojos. Menuda mañana.

¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!

— Parece que Edward tiene prisa. —rió Renée, que bajaba las escaleras cargando el cesto de la colada.

— Ya voy, ya voy. —y no sé por qué dije eso si era imposible que Edward me escuchara des de su coche aparcado frente a casa. Ni modo; me llevé la mochila roja a la espalda y salí corriendo hacia la puerta, soltando un "Hasta luego, Ma" antes de cerrarla.

¡PIIIIIIIIIIP! ¡PIIIIIIIP!

Ajá, ahora estaba segura que el muy imbécil tocaba el claxon tan sólo para fastidiarme. ¡Me estaba viendo caminar hacia su Volvo!

— Buenos días, bella durmiente. —rodé los ojos de nuevo mientras me sentaba en el asiento del copiloto, aventando la mochila a los asientos traseros.— Un buenos días a ti también habría estado bien. —y arrancó el motor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en la carretera.

Damas y caballeros, este es Edward Cullen; mi mejor amigo des de que era una mocosa con pañales que se comía los mocos.

— No sé qué tienen de buenos. —crucé mis brazos, aún pensando en el surfero que había desaparecido por culpa de mamá. Dish, era tan genial mi sueño. Quería saber su identidad, pero no, las cosas nunca salen bien para Bella. Gracias destino, muchísimas gracias.

— 1500...

Puede que si me concentro recuerde algo. ¡Su pelo brillaba a la luz del sol! Pff, ¿y de qué me sirve eso?

— ..., Bella? — conecté de nuevo con el mundo real.— O al menos fingir que lo haces. — ¿Fingir que hago qué? Ouch, no tengo idea de lo que Edward me acaba de decir. Genial por tu parte querida.

— ¿Eh? — tuve que preguntar como boba.

— Decía, —bufó Edward, cogiendo la última calle que nos llevaba al instituto.— que no notaste la funda carísima de los asientos de cuero importado. Tu trasero ahora mismo está sentado sobre 1500 dólares. —miré hacia abajo instintivamente.

— ¿Debería estar impresionada? —alcé una ceja. Si no era esto, era un móvil nuevo o un coche último modelo o quizás un helicóptero; quien sabe.

— Pues si no es mucho pedir, sí. No es mi culpa que me sobre el dinero. —el presumido de Edward. Resoplé y giré el rostro hacia la ventana, contemplando el paisaje nublado de un pueblo como Forks. Supongo que 17 años juntos acostumbraron a Edward a mi normal falta de interés por sus memeces de niño rico. No me malinterpreten, le tengo mucho cariño, pero a veces se comporta como un auténtico gilipollas.

Habíamos llegado al estacionamiento. Bajamos de su auto y las chicas comenzaron a observarnos mientras caminábamos. Casi podía escuchar sus torturantes vocecillas chillonas cotilleando sobre la cualquiera de Swan, la perrita faldera de Edward Cullen. Ups, he olvidado la palabra _gran_ Edward Cullen.

— Oye, ¿Alice y Emmett... —no tuve tiempo de formular la pregunta ni mi amigo de responder cuando unos gritos de soprano se aproximaron a nosotros a gran velocidad.

— ¡Devuélvemelo cavernícola! ¡Juro que haré una pasarela de moda y _tú_ me servirás de modelo! ¡EMMETT! —¡Au! ¡Mis oídos! Los dos hermanos corrían en círculos. Emmett, el mayor, le había quitado el bolso a la pequeña, Alice. Algo natural en ellos dos; peleas, peleas y más peleas. ¿No se respira amor familiar en el aire?

— Ahí los tienes. —Edward señaló a la pareja.

Edward había vivido toda su vida con sus tíos: Esme y Carlisle. Ellos tenían dos hijos: Emmett y Alice. Era de suponer que Edward sintiera que ellos eran su verdadera família. Recuerdo que Edward me explicó no sé que cosa sobre su mamá. Ella los abandonó y su papá no quiso encargarse de él. Así que entregó al pequeño Edward a su hermano: Carlisle. Dudo que Edward canviase mucho su estilo vida, ya que, tanto el señor Cullen como Carlisle eran de família adinerada.

— ¿Enana qué te parece este gloss de labios? ¡Me queda divino! —se escuchó a Emmett de fondo. Definitivamente, verlo haciendo posturitas provocativas como un _sex symbol_ no es algo que se contempla todos los días.

— ¡Chicos!—Jasper venia a toda prisa medio ahogándose. Seguro había estado corriendo tras su novia y el gran mastodonte que era Emmett.— Ayúdenme — respiró hondo apoyándose en el hombro de Edward.— a pararlos.

— Son tus primos, campeón. —golpeé el hombro de Edward amistosamente y me marché antes de que sonara la campana.

— ¿Me abandonas? —ahí iba el patético intento de puchero que me dedicó Edward.

—Sí. Rosalie olvidó su teléfono en casa y dudo que quiera que me lo quede una semana más. —expliqué subiendo las escaleras hasta la entrada.— Además, ese puchero sólo funciona en Alice. —Edward entrecerró los ojos.

— ¡Espera un segundo! —volvía a tenerle pegado a mí. Uh, eso significaba que había dejado tirado a Jasper y su ataque de nervios. Le caería una buena.— ¿Llevas su teléfono en la mochila?

— Claro. —me arrepentí de ser sincera justo entonces. Demasiado tarde, lo sé. Edward ya había abierto la cremallera y había encontrado lo que buscaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.— Edward no seas crío. Devuélvemelo. Ahora. —ordené. No sé por qué gastaba saliva si no me escuchaba.

— Quiero hacerle un pequeño regalo. —dijo, trasteando con las teclas de la Black-Berry propiedad de Rosalie Hale. Abrí la boca pero me interrumpió.— En serio, Bells, no sé qué haces con gente así.— volví a abrir la boca para responder, pero ¡bang!: — Ok, es tu amiga bla, bla, bla. Pero sabes que...

— No te cae bien, lo pillo. —já, Edward interrumpido por _moi _**(1)**.— Quienes no te alagan también pueden ser buena gente.

— ¿Como por ejemplo tú? —Edward alzó una ceja.

—Exactamente.

— Tú no cuentas. Porque en el fondo me adoras. —sonrió angelicalmente. Podía ser el imbécil más grande del mundo, pero aún así era mi amigo. Me acerqué a él y deposité un beso en su mejilla.

— Eres idiota ¿sabes? —imité su sonrisa y él puso su sonrisa torcida, esa que lo caracterizaba. Después volvió a entretenerse con el dichoso teléfono. Carraspeé, esperando que me devolviese el aparato con la mano extendida hacia arriba.

— Aquí tienes. — lo colocó sobre ella. Tenía pensado echar un vistazo a ver qué tontería se le habría ocurrido, pero sonó la campana.**— **Nos vemos en el almuerzo. —me guiñó un ojo y me arrebató algo más de la mochila abierta. Mierda, mi móvil.— Una cosa por la otra.— y desapareció entre la multitud. Ésta se apartaba a su paso para no estorbar al chico más popular. Y Edward disfrutaba de esto, claro que lo disfrutaba. Rodé los ojos. Ya me encargaría de recuperar mi teléfono más tarde.

Al llegar a Historia, Rosalie me esperaba en nuestra mesa de siempre. Le devolví la Black-Berry, a lo que ella mostró una ancha sonrisa como a quien le acaban de donar un riñón. ¿Le digo que Edward estuvo trasteando con su adorado bebé tecnológico? Nah, no pudo hacer algo tan malo ¿verdad?

* * *

¿Donde narices se había metido Edward? ¿Reunión del equipo de futbol? Él era el capitán, debía asistir por la fuerza. El caso era: ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada?, me preguntaba llevándome un pedazo de taco a la boca. Mmm, miércoles de tacos. Me encanta. Esto... sí, sí: Edward.

— ¿Al, a tu primo lo han abducido los ovnis o qué? —bromeé, girándome hacia ella en la silla.

— Estará comiendo la boca a alguna chica en el armario de la limpieza. —se carcajeó estruendosamente Emmett. Tan solo con imaginarlo mi estómago se removía. Edward + chica/hormonada/anónima = bocas juntas llenas de babas. Puag.

— Gracias por la imagen mental, Emmett. —esperaba que hubiese entendido mi sarcasmo.— Más le vale aparecer por aquí pronto, porque se ha llevado mi teléfono.

— ¿Ese cachivache viejo? —la mirada furtiva que le envié a Jasper fue suficiente para que cerrara el pico.

— Jazz tiene razón. —oh genial, encima Alice lo apoyaba.— Te hubiese regalado un I-Phone por tu cumpleaños si me hubieses dejado.

— Sabes que no disfruto con cacharros caros. —_Todos_ lo sabían. Pero a mis enormemente ricos amigos les costaba entender que existían personas a las que el dinero no les caía de los árboles; en su caso, de la cartera de sus papas. Si descontábamos eso eran buena gente, se lo aseguro.

— Bien, ya que no hay rastro de él en la mesa de las _lagartas_, —_lagartas_ es el apodo que me inventé para referirme a todos aquellos que solo seguían a Edward por su popularidad, belleza y fortuna.— Iré a investigar fuera. Les veo luego. —me despedí, vacié los restos de mi bandeja en la papelera y salí del comedor. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y no se escuchaba más que el murmullo de los estudiantes comiendo en la cafetería. Busqué a Edward en su taquilla, en su siguiente clase y hasta probé suerte en los armarios de la limpieza (Emmett me come el coco, pero de Edward se puede esperar cualquier cosa...).

Estaba apoyada contra la puerta transparente que daba al estacionamiento cuando escuché el claxon de un auto. Fruncí el ceño.

Conseguiría mi viejo teléfono móvil costase lo que costase. Era imposible que Edward se hubiese largado sin avisarme antes; él es quien debe llevarme a casa. O tal vez... ¿Y si ese claxon había salido de un Volvo plateado que me conocía muy bien, cuyo conductor estaba haciendo cosas indebidas en su interior? Duh.

Un poco temerosa a encontrarme una escena pornográfica, avancé cautelosamente hasta plantarme unos metros más allá de su auto. Me puse de puntillas pero solo se distinguía un bulto des de la ventana delantera. ¿Estaría solo o había una chica/hormonada/anónima debajo de él? Ag. ¡Basta ya con esas... _cosas_!

A punto estaba de marcharme y pasar luego por su casa para que me diera lo que me pertenecía, cuando una voz quebrada por el... ¿llanto? pronunció mi nombre:

— ¿Bella? —enfoqué la vista un poco más. Debía ser miope, pero es que no veía nada más que un bulto dentro del Volvo. Un bulto que tenía una voz increíblemente parecida a la de Edward Cullen. Está bien, me dejo de chorradas y me acerco.

— ¿Edward te has atragantado con la comida o estás furioso? — él no me dejó verle el rostro ya que giró 180 grados cuando me asomé a la ventanilla del copiloto que estaba bajada.— Eh, ¿qué pasa? —esto no era muy normal. Me refiero a ver al orgulloso Edward tapado con su chaqueta y capucha negra.— ¡Eo! — introduje un brazo al auto para hacerle darse la vuelta, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza.

— Promete que no te vas a reír.

— ¿Eing? Me acabo de perder. —no pude evitar reír.— Oh vamos, ¿la humedad te ha estropeado el cabello? ¿Qué es tan terrible?

— ¡Vete Bella! —se cabreó conmigo. ¡_Conmigo_! Já.

—¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¿Qué mierda te pasa? — tachan, se giró y quitó cuanto lo cubría. ¡Rayos! Oh por Dios y por la Virgen. La cosa que había delante de mí... Wou. Simples palabras lo describen todo: ojos rojos como brasas, uno de ellos marcado por una cicatriz que le llegaba des de la ceja hasta el párpado inferior, piel aún más pálida de lo que es costumbre en él, dientes afilados con grandes colmillos y dos cuernitos marrones sobresaliendo de su cabeza. — ¿Qué te has hecho en la cara? Si es una máscara, te felicito por el trabajo.

—¡No es una máscara! —rugió, golpeando el volante con fuerza.

— Ok, ok. Es el día de los inocentes, ¿cierto? ¡Estupendo!; ya es suficiente, se acabó la broma. —no podía dejar de mirarlo. ¡Santa madre del cordero!

— ¡No! Soy yo ¿ok? —Oh, que gracioso el muchachito. Esto tenía que ser una broma...

* * *

**(1)** Palabra francesa que significa: mi.

* * *

Se acabo lo que se daba por este capítulo (:

Esto va a ser adolescente. Ya han visto que Bella no es la típica chica inocente ;) Si veo que el fic gusta actualizaré una vez por semana, los viernes. And now... ¿Qué les ha parecido?

** ¿Bien; mal, divertido, decepcionante, genial, aburrido, me matareis si alguna vez me veis en persona? (?) Háganmelo saber por un review(A) ¿Continúo?**

~TC-Girl


	3. ¡Dije que no se espantaran!

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer (incluso Edward...). _Mía_ sólo lo es la trama :3

* * *

**Bella y ahora la bestia eres tú.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2- **¡Dije que no se espantaran!

* * *

Ok, ok. OK. Edward ya no era Edward. Bueno, sí era Edward pero no con el aspecto de... Quiero decir... ¡Agh! ¿Cómo mierda llegamos a este punto?

— Ma, Pa. Tengo que decirles algo. —Edward seguía placticando frente al espejo cómo comunicar la "gran noticia".

— Suena demasiado preocupante. No sé... ¿"Tengo que decirles algo"?— imité su voz, creo que con un punto demasiado masculino.— Pensarán que dirás "me voy a casar" o "estoy embarazada".— Edward alzó una ceja. Oh, lo sé; "estoy embarazada" no sería el caso de Edward. Pff, mi cerebro no da para mucho en situaciones así. Lo admito.

—Esto —señaló su rostro; incluida la cicatriz, los ojos rojos, los colmillos y los cuernitos en la cabeza.— ¡_es_ preocupante! —rodé los ojos quitándole hierro al asunto. Comparaba al Edward de antes con el de ahora. Una palabra: ¡wou!

Y por esto falté a mis próximas clases en el colegio. Digamos que Edward me raptó y me trajo a su casa. Quería consejo. ¿Mío? Oh, amigo, él debía ser el primero en saber que yo y los consejos no vamos de la mano.

Edward continuó su plactica con el espejo del salón. Yo ocupaba el sofá, contemplándole sin abrir la boca.

— Así que, —me repantingué y apoyé el codo en un cojín.— te sentiste mal, vomitaste y ¡puf! ¿Ya no eras tú? —Edward interrumpió su monólogo, aparentemente frustrado. Lo sabía porque no paraba de bufar y pasar la mano por su cabello.

— Sí. —respondió amargamente.— Llegué a clase, me mareé y fui al lavabo. Después mi rostro pasó a ser... ¡Horroroso! —el espejo vibró del golpe que le dió a la pared.

— Ey, ¿podrías controlar tu humor? —dije. Él bufó nuevamente.— Carlisle es médico; seguro y tiene una solución. —dah, de eso estaba 99% segura.

— ¿Crees que pillé un virus o algo así? —Edward me estaba poniendo histérica.

— Lo más probable. —am... una pequeña mentira no hace daño a nadie, ¿no creen?— Piénsalo; ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?— entonces imaginé a Edward corriendo tras tres chicas rubias oxigenadas que huían gritando "¡Auxilio! ¡Un monstruo!". Negué rápidamente. Esa imagen no ayuda demasiado a solucionar el embrollo.

—Si esta es tu manera de hacerme sentir mejor; no está funcionando. —su respuesta fue com un insulto. ¡Dah! Crucé mis brazos bajo el pecho dándome por vencida.

— ¿Hola? —_Emmett_.— ¿Eddie? — Tanto Edward como yo dimos un salto y cruzamos nuestra mirada. Él colocó la capucha de su sudadera tapándole y tan apretada que apenas se veían sus ojos. Edward se asomó con cuidado por la puerta del salón. Corrí a su lado.

— Vas a tener que mostrarte. —dije en un bajo tono de voz. Pero él puso unos ojos como platos.

— Ni hablar. Aún no sé... N-no estoy listo. —tartamudeó y entró en pánico. Empezó a correr por la sala como una gallina que ha perdido a sus polluelos, buscando un sitio para esconderse.

— ¿Edward, tienes compañía? —obvio que Emmett preguntaría eso. Las risotadas y los pasos cada vez se acercaban más. Como una estúpida cerré la puerta del salón y me apoyé contra ella.

— ¡Edward, por dios, esas _cosas_ se hacen en tu habitación; no en lugares públicos! — Iugh. Como no: Emmett.

¡Aah! El bruto de Emmett comenzó a dar manotazos a la puerta y mi espalda sufría. Edward apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a mi costado y susurró:— Tu-no-me viste. — Y se largó hacia la cocina. Cobarde.

Relajé las facciones, abrí con un movimiento rápido y me apoyé despreocupádamente contra la pared. El disimulo es la clave, queridos.

— Bella... —Alice no esperaba verme. Entró al salón seguida de Emmett, mirando de izquierda a derecha. Dejó caer su mochila al piso y después tomó asiento en el reposabrazos de una butaca.— Creímos que Edward estaba teniendo sus, eh, _momentos_... —me estremecí. Hablar de la vida sexual de mi mejor amigo no era mi tema favorito.— con alguna Barbie del colegio. Tu sabes.— y tanto que lo sabía. Edward es la persona más mujeriega del planeta. O al menos lo era. ¿Se atrevería con su nuevo aspecto? No creo que conquistara tan sólo por su belleza, tendría alguna arma interior ¿cierto? Duh, Edward seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Sólo que un poco más histérico, y más pesimista, y quizá más estresante, y tal vez... Está bien, es suficiente.

— Él fue a, eh, esto... —Edward me las pagaría por meterme en esto.— Fue al médico porque tenía un terrible dolor de estómago. —¿sonó creíble?— Se puso muy pesado, así que le acompañé a casa.— Emmett hizo un puchero de esos suyos mientras se tendía en la alfombra del piso. Que fácil era de engatusar. Bella, eres una genia.

— ¿Dolor de estómago, dices? —ups, se me olvidó cierta amiga que conocía demasiado bien a su primo.— ¿Cómo de terrible dijo que era? —puso una mano bajo su barbilla.

— _Muy_ terrible. —asentí repetidamente con el ceño fruncido. Alice me miró un poco más y después abandonó la sala con sus característicos saltitos. Emmett y yo nos quedamos espectatantes. ¿A donde diablos iba? Un segundo...

— ¡Edward, sé que estás ahí arriba! —Me avalancé hacia el pie de las escaleras, donde Alice gritaba a todo pulmón.— ¡¿Me oíste? —Edward me mataría.

— ¿Así que el estómago, uh? —el color de mi cara pasó del rosado al rojo cuando Emmett alzó una ceja.— Yo le haré bajar. —su risa maléfica no era buena señal.— ¡Eddie, ven a darme un abrazo! —Me tapé el rostro con los manos.

— Tus mentiras no son muy convincentes, Bella. —sonrió Alice.

* * *

— Edward, queremos ayudarte. —repitió Carlisle, imitando una sesión de terapia.

No hubo respuesta. Mi amigo se había encerrado en su habitación y ni dios podría sacarlo de allí.

— ¡Tengo hambre! —se quejó Emmett, de nuevo.— ¡Tengo HAMBRE!

— Emmett.— lo llamó Jasper. El grandullón lo miró.— ¡Cállate!

— Pero es que tengo —una simple mirada de advertencia por mi parte le hizo callar.— Ok. —miró al suelo.

Recosté la cabeza contra la pared. La escena era todo un cuadro. Yo, Alice, Emmett y Jasper (que había sido llamado por su novia dada "la crisis") nos dispersábamos sentados en el piso del pasillo de los Cullen; Esme se mordía las uñas muy preocupada por su sobrino; y Carlisle continuaba haciendo de mediador. Y todo esto porque yo había abierto mi vocaza confesando el "pequeño" problema de Edward. Con pequeño, entiéndase ENORME.

— Edward, cariño, todo se puede arreglar. No te preocupes. — Esme era igual a mamá. Siempre con esas frases tan... tan de mamás.

— Un trasplante de rostro es una buena opción. —soltó Emmett. Los demás nos quedamos con cara de "¿qué mierda?" y en la habitación de Edward sonó un golpe, como si hubieran pateado algo.

De repente, la entrada a su cuarto se fue abriendo a cámara lenta, igual que en los videojuegos. Ahora saldrían zombies de la recamara y yo, misteriosamente, tendria una arma en mano.

_Mejor no sueñes, querida._

— Ustedes lo han querido. —Edward salía. ¡Salía después de 2 horas! Nos levantamos y retrocedimos unos pasos.— No se espanten...— Primero vimos una zapatilla asomar y consecutivamente a la criatura que ahora era Edward Cullen. Se escucharon pequeños "Oh" y luego silencio.— ¡Dije que no se espantaran!

Ya lo había visto antes, pero aún así jamás me acostumbraría. ¡Era tan malditamente de película!

* * *

— Ey, ¿sigues vivo? —no aparté la vista del frente mientras Edward conducía por la carretera del bosque, tan callado como un cadaver.

— ¿Qué crees? —me ahorré la respuesta. Jo, el camino de vuelta a casa se estaba haciendo endemoniadamente incómodo.

— Escucha, ya me disculpé. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

— No digas nada; sólo eso. —contestó friamente. Apreté los dientes con furia, sintiendo mis mejillas arder de rabia.

— ¡Vale, les dije a Carlisle y los demás! ¡Pero son tu familia! —ahora me volteé a verle. A la luz de la luna, sus ojos rojos daban miedo aunque el semblante lo tuviese medio tapado por la capucha. Pero entonces me dije: _Bella, sigue siendo el estúpido de Edward_. Sip.

— Que mis tios me obligaran a llevarte a casa es suficiente castigo. —ok, ahí se pasó tres pueblos.

— ¡Tú! Deja esa actitud ¿quieres? Y basta con el plan de "oh, lo que me pasó hizo que se acabase el mundo". Pensé...

— Hazme un favor y no pienses. —¡Por la santa mierda! Me negaba a seguir soportando a este idiota.

— ¿Esa es tu forma de llamarme tonta? —arreé un manporro al salpicadero de su auto.

— ¡Eh, más cuidado! —se cabreó, pero no me arrepentí.— ¿Y qué pasa si te llamé así? —¡Arg!

— Me estoy aguantando las ganas de golpearte porque no quiero morir estampada contra algún arbol. —le advertí, frunciendo el ceño y apuntándole con el dedo índice.— Pero te juro que lo haré si no paras con esa actitud, Edward.

Él soltó una sarta de maldiciones bajo su aliento. No entendí nada. Gracias a dios, llegamos a mi casa dentro de poco.

— Gracias. —dije enfadada. Salí del Volvo dando un portazo.

— Hmpf. —Edward bufó aún dentro.

— ¿Bella? —Reneé estaba parada en la puerta, esperándome. Edward se escondió en su asiento rápidamente.

Me marché en dirección a mamá sin si quiera despedirme. Renée saludaba a Edward con la mano; estoy segura que mamá reconocería aquel Volvo en cualquier parte. Éste despareció en seguida con un rugido fuerte del moto, haciendo que Reneé pusiese una expresión preocupada y me mirase como esperando una explicación de los detalles. Después de todo soy una amiga fiel, así que me encogí de hombros y decidí no contarle nada del reciente_ incidente_. ¡Demonios! Es que estaba realmente cabreada. Edward había sobrepasado mi nivel de aguante.

— Hora de cenar, pequeña. —informó Reneé antes de que me perdiese en mi cuarto.

Subí las escaleras refunfuñando para mis adentros y me libré de las preguntas de mis padres con un sutil "No tengo hambre". Edward, Edward, Edward. ¡Argh! No me agradó nada su genio de esta tarde.

* * *

Segundo capítulo:_ se finite_!

Ahora comienzan los problemas ;) ¿Imaginan al nuevo Edward?

Por si alguien se lo pregunta "_¿Dónde está aquí el amor, Girl? ¡Porque en temas ponía claramente: Humor/Romance!_" Relax (: Hay amor (complicado, pero es amor). Piensen que en la vida real las cosas van poco a poco y nada es tan facil como: 1-_Chico quiere a chica / 2-Chica quiere a chico / 3-Love, love everywhere. _Siento decirlo, pero nop.

¡POR ÚLTIMO! Gracias a todas esas personitas que se han tomado la molestia de comentar y añadir a favoritos(L)

Referente a este cap... **¿Tomatazos, abucheos, risas, decepción, sonrisas? Hagánmelo saber con su review(A)**

~TC-Girl


	4. Problemas absurdos, soluciones absurdas

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer (incluso Edward...). _Mía_ sólo lo es la trama :3

* * *

**Bella y ahora la bestia eres tú.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3- **Problemas absurdos, soluciones absurdas

* * *

Oh, los sábados de fin de semana... ¡Benditos sean! Paz, tranquilidad, los pajaritos cantan y Bella se la pasa durmiendo la mitad del día. Como me gustaría decir eso ahora mismo.

— No hay nadie aquí. —estaba medio dormida por el madrugón que tuve que pegarme, plantada en frente de la puerta trasera del Jeep de Emmett y esperando que el tonto de Edward saliese del auto.

— Le dije a Emmett que estacionara en otro lugar. —masculló entre dientes.— ¡Estamos en una calle principal! ¡Ni borracho salgo con estas pintas! —resoplé exasperada y di patadas al asfalto.

— Ponte el abrigo y la capucha. ¡Lo que sea! Pero mueve el culo Edward. —le señalé con el dedo, advirtiéndole. Edward hizo lo que le dije, aún con cara de pocos amigos. Eché un vistazo a Alice y Emmett, que sostenían abierta la puerta del local donde trabajaba la mamá de Rose. Traer a Edward a este encuentro fue idea mía. La señora Hale es hechicera, bruja, budista o lo que sea. Le echará un conjuro de esos como "¡wiki, wiki, fuera maldición!" y listos.

En cuanto Edward (¿cabe decir que estaba tapado hasta la cabeza con su chaqueta negra?) puso un pie en la calle, cogió mi brazo y me arrastró hacia la entrada tan rápido como cae un rayo. Entramos al lugar como una manada de elefantes, todos empujados por Edward. Miramos al frente a la misma vez; estaba realmente oscuro. Vimos bastantes estantes a rebosar de botecitos y figuras de madera.

— Uh, es como una biblioteca. —solté. Nos habíamos quedado helados junto a la puerta.

— ¡No puede ser! —nos giramos asustados por el grito de Alice.— ¡Tienen aceite corporal de romero! —¡Ouch! Mis mejillas se colorearon. Sentía vergüenza ajena, mucha vergüenza ajena. Pero si Alice había perdido la cordura, entonces Emmett... Oh, por el amor de Dios…

— ¡Emmett! ¡Deja eso en su lugar! —le regañé, arrebatándole el muñeco ¿vudú? que sostenía en las manos y devolviéndolo a su puesto.

— ¿Ya llegaron? —_¡Rosalie! _Pondría la mano en el fuego a que esa era mi amiga. Como dije, era ella. Su figura apareció a través de una pequeña cortina del fondo de la tienda. Su rostro fue... digamos que bastante expresivo. En verme sonrió luciendo sus blancos dientes y en ver a mis acompañantes... esto... mejor ahorrémonos esa desagradable descripción ¿ok?

Oí a Edward aclarar su garganta.

— Y llegó él... —Rose hizo una mueca en ver a Edward quitarse cuanto lo cubría.— Es incluso más horrible de lo que Bella me contó por teléfono. — Edward me miró indignado. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, yo le había dicho algo sobre el "horrible" aspecto del afectado en cuestión.

— ¡Fue sin ánimo de ofender! —mordí mi labio.— Sólo constataba un hecho. —Edward apartó su mirada de mi rostro. Me acababa de ganar más desprecio de su parte. ¡La situación va mejorando, amigos! (ahí va mi sarcasmo).

— Ya claro. ¿Pueden empezar? Quiero poder insultar a la bruja a gusto y eso sólo sucederá cuando recupere _mi_ hermoso rostro. —dijo Edward con desprecio. Siempre la misma canción. Estos dos no pueden parar de discutir ni un sólo segundo. Cada vez que se cruzan estalla la guerra. ¡Me tienen harta! Es peor que cuando Edward pelea con Jacob. Aunque claro, esa es otra historia.

Después de insultos por aquí y malas palabras por allá, Rose nos condujo a la habitación más oscura del lugar. Entre almohadas y velas prendidas, Edward fue quien tomó asiento en la alfombra del piso.

— Podemos dar comienzo a… —pegué un bote cuando la señora Hale entró en escena.— ¡Santo cielo! Esto es peor de lo que pensaba. —dijo sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que observaba a Edward con atención.

— Dígamelo a mí… —murmuró mi amigo, rodando los ojos; un gesto que aprendió de mi.

— Mejor comenzar cuanto antes. —alcé una ceja. ¿Qué demonios llevaba puesto esta mujer? En la cabeza tenía una toalla enrollada a forma de "turbante" y vestía un vestido negro dos tallas más grande que su cuerpo.

— Um, —carraspeó Edward.— ¿no hablaremos con los muertos, cierto? —se removió en su puesto, visiblemente incómodo.

— ¡Shh! —la mística puso un dedo en sus labios mandándole callar. Después... ¿meneó sus brazos? Mm, no es que no confiara en Rose, pero ahora no las tenía todas en que este "baile" surgiría efecto.— Aoomm... Libera tu alma... Aooomm... —movió la cabeza fervientemente como si la abofeteasen.

Alice luchaba internamente por no saltar a reír, Jasper tenía unos ojos como dos platos y Rose mordía sus uñas muy concentrada en "el ritual". Edward, aprovechando que la mujer cerró sus ojos, volteó su cabeza pidiendo ayuda con los ojos. Me encogí de hombros. Quizá esta _cosa _funcionase. Él entornó los suyos cuando vio al idiota de Emmett levantando los pulgares en su dirección con una ancha sonrisa. Me golpeé la frente con la palma de mi mano.

— Satán. Oh, Satán que maldijiste a este muchacho. ¡Escúchanos! —tragué saliva tras ver a la señora Hale esparciendo polvo blanco por el cabello de Edward. Él... él simplemente se había dado por vencido, bufando.— ¡Libéralo de semejante desdicha! ¡Satanás fuera! ¡Satanás fuera! —y nos animó a nosotros.— Debemos colaborar todos. —bramó. Nos mandamos miradas dubitativas de unos a otros.

—¡S-Satanás f-fuera! —gritamos a la vez. Era tan ridículamente absurdo.

—Eso es. Una vez más. ¡Satanás fuera! —prosiguió ella.

—¡Satanás fuera! —Emmett se lo tomó demasiado a pecho. Empezó a bailar de esa forma tan "película de indios" alrededor de Edward. Entonces, la señora Hale hizo ruidos extraños, como si se atragantase. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayó al suelo, convulsionándose.— ¡Siento las fuerzas malignas!

Oh Dios mío, si esto surgía efecto, debería replantearme la existencia de los milagros muy en serio.

* * *

— Vas a necesitar más que un helado para compensarme. —repetía Edward con el mismo aspecto monstruoso del día anterior, llevándose a la boca una cucharada del helado de chocolate que le había servido.

— Ok, no funcionó. — rodé los ojos. 20 dólares en el "milagroso tratamiento místico" que se fueron a la mierda. Estupendo.— ¡Pero al menos lo intenté! Alice y Emmett no movieron un dedo para ayudarte. Eso también deberías tenerlo en cuenta. —vi de reojo a los acusados.

— Eh, yo me preocupo por Eddy. —se quejaba su primo, cruzando sus brazos.— Anoche no pegué ojo por la preocupación. —¿Emmett despierto toda la noche? A mí me parece que no.

— Claro; por eso escuché tus ronquidos des de mi habitación. —repuso Edward con una angelical sonrisa.

La mañana no se veía muy optimista. Después de que Rosalie se hubiese quedado consolando a su madre por el fallido resultado, nosotros estábamos encerrados en el salón de mi casa, dado que Charlie y Renée habían salido por una lavadora nueva a Port Ángeles. Edward se negaba a que mis padres lo viesen así o a salir a la calle, por lo que nos entreteníamos comiendo helado a las 11 de la mañana encerrados entre cuatro paredes. Los amigos se apoyan así que: haz un esfuerzo, Bella.

— Emmett es un caso perdido, pero yo sí tengo una idea. Y es genial; como todas mis ideas. —rodé los ojos por el comentario de Alice.— Bella, dime que Renée no tiró tu colección de cuentos infantiles. —fruncí el ceño.

— Me parece que no. ¿Se puede saber por qué lo preguntas, Alice? —me alcé y dejé en la mesita de café mi helado de vainilla.

— Acompáñame. —así fue como la pequeñaja jaló de mi brazo y me arrastró, literalmente, hacia mis aposentos. Una vez allí, me dejó sentada en mi cama y después se puso a buscar compulsivamente no sé qué cosa en mi armario.

— ¿Qué buscas? —pregunté totalmente confundida. Ella me ignoró.

— ¡Ajá! —había encontrado su objetivo.

— ¿Te dio un arrebato de niñez? —me tumbé de espaldas al mullido colchón.— Alice, en serio, me asustas. —toda la vida conviviendo con ella y aún seguía sorprendiéndome su hiperactividad.

— No sé cómo ni por qué, pero mi primo es una especie de... dejémoslo en: _cosa._ —en eso estaba de acuerdo.

— Continúa. —cerré los párpados con sueño. Estar así de relajada era tan genial.

— ¿Bella, me estás prestando atención? —la voz de mi amiga parecía enojada. Entreabrí un ojo y me encontré con que una Alice con los brazos en jarra. Sip, estaba enojada.

— Tengo sueño, Al. —suspiré y abrí los ojos, volviendo a quedar sentada. Sé una buena amiga Bella, sé una buena amiga.

— Como decía... Después de mucho pensar llegué a esta conclusión: a Edward le pasó lo mismo que en el cuento. —sacó un libro con tapa bastante desgastada y lo colocó frente a mis narices. Me separé un poco para poder leer; "La bella y la bestia". Oh, estupendo. ¿Estábamos tarados? Parece que sí.

— Alice, creo que seguiremos pensando. —le arrebaté mi cuento. Recordaba haberlo leído a mi años. ¡Incluso vi la película Disney! Unas 100 veces. Ok, no tantas. ¡Era una expresión!

— Duh, Bella no. La solución la tienes en tus manos. —miré mis manos. El libro no era una solución factible, porque principalmente esa teoría no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Un estúpido cuento de hadas?

— Creía que tenías más sentido común que esto. —imité una expresión decepcionada.

— Tú observa: chico maleducado, egoísta, creído, arrogante…

— He captado la idea. —la interrumpí antes de que siguiera insultando a Edward indirectamente hablando.

— Un hechizo que lo convierte en la _cosa_ y ¿que falta? —preguntó tan obviamente.

— Bella. —pff, no era la gran pregunta. Alice me miraba con esa mirada de "eso quiere decir que...". O yo soy retrasada o no captaba la idea.

— Vamos, es sencillo. Edward volverá a ser Edward cuando encuentre a su amor verdadero. —ella suspiró acarameladamente y llevó sus manos al pecho. Ante mi más confusa mirada, Alice daba vueltas por la habitación tarareando una romántica melodía. ¿Esto era serio?

* * *

— Desembucha. —ordenó Edward.— ¿De qué estuvieron hablando allí arriba? —así que se trataba de eso...

— La fascinación de Alice por Disney es un problema, Edward. Créeme.— él hizo una seña con la cabeza para que continuase.— ¿La bella y la bestia? —mi pregunta hizo que mi mejor amigo alzase una ceja. Tosí un poco.— Tú sabes; el hechizo y esas cosas. El beso de amor que rompe la maldición. —Edward tragó sonoramente y señaló a sí mismo con un dedo.

— ¿Edward encontrando el amor verdadero? —Jasper hizo la cuestión sarcástica que todos estábamos pensando.

— Jazz tiene razón. —Emmett acabó su helado de chocolate.— Edward hermano, todos sabemos que no eres un hombre de una sola mujer.

— Sí. —asintieron Alice y Jasper al unísono.

— ¿Eso piensan de mí? —bramó Edward como si acabase de escuchar un insulto. Oh, vamos, era la pura verdad.— ¡Bella! —esperaba que yo dijese algo en su defensa. ¡En su defensa! Yo que odiaba su faceta mujeriega y egocéntrica (él lo sabía más que nadie).

— Edward, tanto tú como yo sabemos que no puedes estar más de 1 semana con una sola chica. —me encogí de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto. Él no se lo tomó tan bien como creía...

— Hmpf. —gruñó. ¡Enojamientos por todas partes! ¿Era el año de los enojos? Déjenme decirles que me estaba hartando este año.

— Escucha Edward, sólo tienes que aprender a escoger una sola chica y mirarla como si fuese única en todo el mundo. —¡Alice en su faceta de consejera! Esto no me lo pierdo por nada.

— Y, um, préstale atención y escúchala. Eso les gusta. —añadió Emmett. Creo que debía aprender a aplicarse su propio consejo.

— Sé sensible y caballeroso. —intervino mi amiga, agarrando la mano de Jasper.

— Eso funciona, amigo. —sonrió Jazz, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de Alice. ¿Hablaría por experiencia?

— Simpático. — con la mención de Alice, Edward masajeó una y otra vez el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando estaba a punto de estallar su rabia; y ese momento se avecinaba.

— Utiliza humor. —agregó Emmett.

— Pero un humor sutil. —corrigió Jasper.

3, 2, 1…

— ¿Pueden parar de una vez? —Edward abrió los ojos de sopetón— ¡La cabeza va a estallarme! —ahí estaba su furia. Se lo dije.

— Iré por una aspirina. —comenté con cansancio, levantándome de mi asiento y marchando hacia el lavabo por el quit de emergencias.

Sé una buena amiga, Bella; sé una buena amiga.

Tras regresar, el ambiente era de silencio absoluto. Edward tomó el medicamente con calma y después apoyó su cabeza en el cabezal del sofá. Nos lazamos miradas unos a otros.

— Miren, si descartamos lo de la mamá de Rose; —apoyé mis brazos en mis rodillas.— la idea de Alice es la siguiente. ¿Por qué no intentarla? —ni yo misma creía que acabara de decir eso. Pero, a problemas absurdos, soluciones absurdas.

— ¡Déjenlo! ¡No sé por qué se involucran tanto! —Edward nos lanzó miradas envenenadas a cada uno.— Al fin y al cabo; ¿qué importa? Total, no son ustedes los que parecen una vaca carnívora. —y se largó hacia la cocina pisando fuerte.

Quedamos en silencio unos instantes.

— ¿Siempre debe ser tan dramático? —bufó Alice, dirigiéndose a Jasper. Éste frunció los labios en una mueca y después se volteó hacia mí esperando… ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios esperaba de mí? Luego también fueron los ojos de cordero degollado de Emmett y Alice.

— Agh. Está bien, está bien. Hablaré con él. —me rendí finalmente. Salí en busca de mi mejor amigo, encontrándolo con la frente contra la pared de la cocina, golpeándose rítmicamente. Pum, pum, pum.— Te saldrá un bulto ahí si te golpeas tanto. —rodé los ojos. Los chistes para momentos incómodos no eran lo mío.

— ¿Qué importa? Ya no puedo empeorar más, así que… —Pum, pum, pum. Su dramatismo era estresante. Lo agarré por los hombros y lo volteé para obligarlo a mirarme.

— Eres el rey de los dramas. —rodé los ojos.— Pero, por esas casualidades de la vida, soy tu mejor amiga y si tú sufres, yo sufro contigo. —no sé por qué ponerme sentimental hacía que mis mejillas se sonrojaran tanto.— Así que sé un poco comprensivo conmigo. Sonríe. No importa que sea de la forma egocéntrica que tú sabes. —Edward rió levemente.— Por esta vez no me quejaré. —al menos intentaría no hacerlo. Edward me abrazó entonces y yo le correspondí.

— ¿Tú crees que el plan de Alice resulte? —preguntó, aún con sus brazos alrededor de mí.— Pero me niego a ser esa clase de homosexual que han descrito allí fuera. —sip, tal vez mis amigos se pasaron con eso de ser "el chico perfecto". Vamos, todas sabemos que no existe.— Yo soy todo eso que han dicho, pero de manera más varonil. —aquí volvía su egocentrismo. Respiré hondo; no te quejes, lo prometiste.

— Lo que digas, Edward.— rodé los ojos, con mi cabeza en su pecho.— El punto es que encuentres a tu media naranja. —se me hacía tan raro hablar de esto con él. No es que nunca hubiésemos comentado cosas sobre relaciones, pero la mayoría de veces nos burlábamos de las suyas, tan cortas que sólo le servían para su propia diversión.— Sé tú mismo, pero un _poquito _menos concentrado en tu persona. ¿Podrás hacerlo? —noté como asentía junto a mi cabeza.

Bien, sólo necesitábamos una alma gemela para Edward. Pan comido. Creo.

* * *

¿Saben? Me encanta el verano, lo amo! jaja Sobretodo porque me deja tiempo para escribir a mis anchas (: Espero que haya gustado y siga gustando el fic. La cabeza de Bells ya se ha puesto a funcionar para ayudar a Edward, pero aún le quedan muchas ocurrencias. Tal vez ocurrencias en las que se vea implicada una mente maléfica propiedad de Alice Cullen :P

**Dejen su opinión, ya saben. Me alegran el día (: **

~TC-Girl


End file.
